Mujer Pequeña
by Viridiana
Summary: Una caminata nocturna, lo lleva inevitablemente hasta la dueña de su insomnio. TeppeixRiko


**Hola!**

**Es mi primera historia aqui, que emocion!**

**Acabé de ver ambas temporadas del anime, hace varias semanas. Y ahora leo el manga, porque no queria escribir nada hasta empaparme mas del ambiente.**

**Espero que no esté tan OOC Kiyoshi, y si es así haganmelo saber.**

**Disclaimer: KUROKO Y COMPAÑIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA AUTORIA DE Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo por diversion por y para fans.**

**Ahora si, lean y disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Mujer Pequeña**

Teppei se levantó definitivamente de su cama. Llevaba horas intentando conciliar el sueño.

-¿Qué me pasa?

Con una personalidad bastante tranquila –a excepción de la duela- no era de las personas que no durmieran por preocupaciones.

Obviamente tenía problemas: su lesión, sus abuelos, la preparación el siguiente año para una Universidad… ¿Y su entrenadora?

Esa pequeña mujercita le estaba costando horas de descanso; toda ella.

Llevaban días en un tira y afloja. El, la miraba más de lo necesario. Ella, ya no podía estar en la misma habitación sin evitar sus ojos.

Ambos eran conscientes de la cercanía del otro, y Kiyoshi detestaba cuando algún alumno del campus se le acercaba más de lo necesario. Como la tarde anterior y su fan de primer año.

La molestia lo volvió a embargar, al menos se alegraba que Hyuuga se lo quitó de encima. Era un amigo celoso.

-Riko… ¿Por qué tienes que llamar la atención?

Como si le fuera a contestar… Se colocó unos tenis y una sudadera ligera. Los shorts con los que dormía no serían suficiente protección para la fresca madrugada.

Garabateo rápidamente una nota para su abuela – que se despertaba antes del alba- por si lo buscaba.

Cogió su reproductor de música y empezó a trotar. El aire lo despejó de a poco en poco.

Pero… seguía debatiéndose… ¿En qué momento empezó a ver a Riko como algo más que una amiga-entrenadora?

Los había llevado a ganar la Winter Cup. Porque seamos honestos, todos los jugadores de Seirin eran talentos en bruto; necesitaban quien los puliera y les diera forma. Así que ella era un jugador más en la cancha.

Todo el equipo la respetaba y quería, con su pésimo sazón y todo.

El, la consideraba una amiga. La amiga que lo iba a ver en el Hospital todos los días, puntualmente. No importaba lo tarde que fuera, ella siempre tenía tiempo.

Tal vez en el momento que se dio cuenta fue en el partido contra Josei. Estaba ansioso, adolorido y muy preocupado.

Entre el dolor agudo que sentía con el masaje, pudo divisar las lágrimas de preocupación en la cara de la chica. La concentración y el fervor con que lo masajeaba… para que el pudiera cumplir su meta.

Sus manos tan diminutas a comparación de su enorme cuerpo, le pareció la cosa más femenina y tierna que jamás hubiera sentido.

Se enamoró de Aida Riko. La temperamental y sádica entrenadora. La chica más inteligente de la escuela. La hija querida y mimada en exceso. La sempai que siempre ayuda a los demás. La amiga de años. La joven que se sonrojaba de forma adorable. La que, con una sonrisa sincera lo cautivó.

Se detuvo y empezó a jadear buscando encontrar el aire que se le escapaba por la carrera que había pegado.

En algún momento de su "Iluminación" corrió sin ver a donde. Y ¡Oh sorpresa!

Estaba frente a la casa de su recién descubierto amor. Donde la luz de su habitación era la única prendida.

-¿Un nuevo menú de entrenamiento? –Un aura azul lo envolvió.

Sin razonarlo dos veces, cogió algunas piedrecillas y las tiró a los cristales. No tardo mucho antes de que la dueña se asomara.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –Siempre ella y sus modos. Una sutil sonrisa se pintó en su cara. –Son las 4 de la mañana. Donde no puedas cumplir el entrenamiento… -Sus gafas se le resbalaban por la cara, de reojo checaba su reloj de pulsera. -A las 8 debemos de ir a la Oficina del Director, quiere ver el plan de reclutamiento del siguiente ciclo. Ya sabes, está seguro de que tendremos muchas solicitudes de inscripción…

-¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato?

Lo miraba como si estuviera loco, pero en respuesta le sonrió esperando que dijera sí.

-Dame un minuto.

Una tremenda satisfacción lo embargó al ver que no dudó en salir con él.

-Brrrrr, estás loco Teppei. Hace frio.

Al igual que él, estaba en shorts, bastante pequeños.

Una sonrisa más grande se formó en su rostro. Mujer pequeña igual a ropa pequeña. ¡Gracias al que hubiera inventado la mini ropa!

-¿A dónde vamos?

Empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

-Mmmmm, ¿Al parque?

-Estás loco, ¿sabes? –Y su risa era lo único que se escuchaba en esa madrugada.

-No deberías desvelarte tanto. No es sano.

-Tu tampoco estas dormido, y por tu sudor llevas rato corriendo.

-Siempre tan suspicaz, Riko. –Su voz cambió. –Dime, ¿Qué más ves?

Se pararon a mitad de la calle y la joven se sonrojó por la intensidad de la mirada. –Deja de jugar…

-Ah, ah… contéstame. –La frenó cuando iba a reanudar la caminata. –Tú y yo sabemos que algo ha cambiado, ¿no es así?

-Son cosas pasajeras, me deslumbras eso es todo… -La conocía bastante bien, para saber que buscaba pretextos para lo que sentía. –Eres un gran jugador…

-¿Sientes lo mismo por Kagami?

-¡Diuh! ¡Por Dios, Teppei, claro que no! –El disgusto fue real. –Bakagami es un niñato.

-¿Por Kuroko?

-¿En serio? –Alzó una ceja.

-¿Por Hyuuga?

-¿A qué viene todo esto? Tampoco es como si tú sintieras algo por...

Una de sus manos fue suficiente para rodearla por la cintura –y de pasó callarla un instante- y medio paso para dejarla atrapada contra su cuerpo.

-Teppei... no hagas nada que podamos arrepentirnos mañana. –Aunque le dijo eso cerró los ojos e intentó acercarse más a él.

-Lo quieres tanto como yo.

Su primer beso –el primero de muchos- fue un viernes a las 4:35 de la mañana. Ambos en pijamas y llenos de ilusiones.

Se separaron, se sonrieron y siguieron su camino al parque. No querían regresar tan pronto.

-Tú se lo dirás a mi padre, Teppei. –Un escalofrío lo recorrió.

-Pero tú, a Hyuuga y al equipo. –Aida creyó que era justo.

-¿Mañana? –Con rubor en sus mejillas deslizó su manita entre los dedos del pívot.

-A los del equipo… A tu padre lo podemos dejar… ¿Después de nuestra primera cita?

-Sí, supongo no quiero que mueras sin haberme llevado a algún sitio.

-Eso fue cruel, Riko…

Y su mano rodeo si temor la otra, tan pequeña y frágil a su lado.

Tan suya, después de todo.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Si! Lo hice mi primer TeppeixRiko, aunque tambien me gusta JunpeixRiko; algun dia escribiré sobre ellos.**

**Les gustó?**

**Dejen un review, si?**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
